Dax's Experience
Bonus Points * 15 bonus points (base) * Backstory (complete) * List of people you know and places you have been (complete) * Detailed physical description (complete) * Drawn picture of character (complete) * Top five characters you imagine your character being like (complete) Spent: * 2 for Martial Arts 3 to 5 * 1 for Athletics 3 to 4 * 1 for Awareness 3 to 4 * 2 for Dodge 3 to 5 * 7 for Essence 3 * 3 for Specialties * 4 for Backgrounds Experience Points Bonus * Additional Picture * Additional Picture * Detailed Backstory * Detailed Backstory * Darius and Elanoa * Uploading Stats to Wiki * Uploading everything else to Wiki * Re-categorizing Wiki * Wiki Stub List * Visions and other Wiki stuff * Equipment Page * Uploading Avatars for Shadow's Grace and Atterum Total: 12 Sessions * Session One - 4 * Session Two - 5 + 1 ** Quote: "I like my fleshy prison." * Session Three - 6 * Session Four - 6 + 1 ** Quote: "I never knew prior incarnation either." * Session Five - 6 + 1 ** Three-Die Stunt (Disk Surfing with Largo) * Session Six - 6 + 3 ** Three-Die Stunt (Whirlwind-Slaying Whirlwind) ** Three-Die Stunt (Windshield Wipers) XP given to Largo for suggesting it ** Three-Die Stunt (...I die.) ** Post-Session Quote: "KNNIIFFE EEEYYYYEEE AATTAAAAACK!!!" * Session Seven - 6 + 1 ** Quote: "WTF, matey?" * Session Eight - 6 + 1 ** Three-Die Stunt (Crashing into each other) * Session Nine - 6 * Session Ten - 6 + 3 ** Quote: "We're all drunk here." ** Quote: "Let's go sing on your desk!" ** Getting drunk * Session Eleven - 6 + 2 ** Three-Die Stunt (Beast Cannons) ** Three-Die Stunt ("She REALLY looks like she wants a hug...") * Session Twelve - 6 + 1 ** Three-Die Stunt (Giant Evil Clown) * Session Thirteen - 6 + 1 ** Quote: "In more ways than one..." * Session Fourteen - 6 + 1 ** Three-Die Stunt ("It looks kinda like a pizza. I'm gonna cut it into little pizza slices.") * Session Fifteen - 6 Total: 87 + 16 = 103 Story Advancement * Completion of Story Arc (6): Red Sky at Morning * Completion of Story Arc (6): Fury of the Butterfly's Wings ** 2 Free Willpower ** 2 Free Virtue Points * Plot Advancement (5): First Age Tomb Total: 17 + 2WP + 2V Grand Total: 132 Experience Points + 2WP + 2V Spent XP * 8 for Elusive Flicker Evasion * 8 for Blow-Concealing Gesture Technique * 4 for Intelligence 1 to 2 * 24 for Essence 4 * 8 for Shadow-Body Style * 8 for Seven Points of Weakness Strike * 2 to add it to Terrifying Strike of Inevitability * 12 for Sail 4 & Sail 5 * 8 for Infinite Martial Arts Mastery * 2 to add it to Join-Battle Combo * 2 to add Shadow-Body to Join-Battle Combo * 2 to add Graceful Crane to Join-Battle Combo * 2 to add Seven Shadow Evasion to Terrifying Strike of Inevitability * 8 for Refinement of Flowing Shadows Total Spent: 98 Experience Points Remaining: 34 Experience Points Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Dax Stormslayer